Guardian of Earth
by Red Twister
Summary: By protecting Kim during a mission Ron gets hurt and put into the hospital. Yet, he unknowingly proves himself to the Guardians, thus becoming the next Green Lantern of Earth. Now he is going to learn that with a great power comes a great responsibility.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

_**Author's Note: This story takes place during Kim and Ron's senior year of high school. I will be honest and say it doesn't really have anything to do with the last season of Kim Possible. I took my creative liberties with this story. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm also sorry I don't update more often, I get writer's block sometimes and I would love to hear your comments or suggestions to help me out, so please review or send me a private message.**_

* * *

_Green Lantern Corps. Headquarters on Planet Oa:_

The Guardians had come together for an emergency meeting concerning the fact that sector 2814, better known as Earth, was currently in need of a new Lantern. Hal Jordan had recently decided to retire from the Green Lanterns Corps., leaving them and sector 2814 without a guardian.

"What about Kyle Rayner," asked one Guardian.

"No, we can not send him to sector 2814. We need him here, to protect Oa and train the younger Lanterns," argued a second Guardian.

"He has expressed feelings of being homesick, though. Could we not just replace him with another Lantern here," asked another Guardian.

"Well, who would you suggest to replace him," asked a fourth Guardian.

"What about Guy Gardner. He is very experienced and could do a good job," the Guardian suggested.

"He is also older in age and will most likely be retiring soon also," a Guardian countered.

"Okay, that's enough," interrupted one of the Guardians, trying to prevent a full scale argument from breaking out, "we are just going to have to face the facts. We're going to have to search for another Earthling to take Jordan's place as the guardian of Earth. And whomever this person is, they will have to be someone who will not require too much training, seeing that he will be needed in the field as soon as possible."

"You do realize this means we must form a new Power Ring and Lantern," commented the first Guardian.

"I realize this, but times are getting tough. I don't think we have much of another choice in the matter," the Guardian who had interrupted earlier responded.

"Let us take a vote on this matter then. We shall either vote to create a new ring or find a current member of the Green Lanterns to take Jordan's place as the Guardian of Sector 2814," stated the second Guardian.

_Middleton High School in Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron and Kim were walking down the hallways of their high school, heading towards the gym for the homecoming assembly. Ron, being the star running back for the varsity football team this year, couldn't wait. Ron and Kim had been dating for about 4½ months, ever since the whole synthodrone Eric and Little Diablo thing during their Junior Prom had occurred. Ron had been planning to ask Kim to the homecoming this year in a creative way and he just couldn't wait for it to be revealed to her. He had even gone as far as getting it preapproved by Mr. Barkin a week in advance.

"Alright, sit down and listen up people," Barkin shouted across the gym silencing them instantly, "The varsity football team has an announcement to make."

As a few of the players ran out in front of the stage holding a signs behind them, Ron took the microphone on the stage and began to speak on the stage, "Hey, what's goin on my fellow students? I hope you're all in a bon-diggity mood today because I have a very special question to ask a very special someone. I'm goin to go ahead and ask if KP could go ahead and please stand up."

Kim stood up and gave a smile and a small wave to everyone who had simultaneously turned around to stare at her. After she did so, Ron gave the football team a 'signal' and they began to lift up their individual signs and shout out what each one said.

"W-I-L-L-

U-

GO-

2-

H-O-M-E-C-O-M-I-N-G-

W-I-T-H-

ME-

KP"

"So, what do you say KP? Will you go to homecoming with me," Ron asked from the stage.

"Yo, girlfriend, say yes or at least say something," Monique nudged Kim, who was sitting beside her, "Put the poor boy out of his misery."

"Yeah, of course, Ron," Kim said, a little shocked that Ron had done all of this just to ask her to homecoming.

As she finished her sentence the whole gym broke out in cheering and "awes". Ron hopped off stage and practically jogged back to his seat next to Kim. However, before either of the two could say anything to each other, Kim's kimmunicator went off.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Mission Time**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Time

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Two: Mission Time

* * *

_**Previously:** As she finished her sentence the whole gym broke out in cheering and "awes". Ron hopped off stage and practically jogged back to his seat next to Kim. However, before either of the two could say anything to each other, Kim's kimmunicator went off._

* * *

Wade, Team Possible's trusty 11-year-old tech-guru, had contacted Kim and Ron to inform them about Dr. Drakken and Shego's latest evil plot. This time it was different though. Apparently Drakken and Shego had teamed up with Monkey Fist to steal a cosmetic monkey jar that was made of a glazed blue turquoise. Some how, some way, it was going help Monkey Fist unlock a mystical monkey influence that would help Drakken take over the world with Shego at his side.

_Flying Over the Pacific Ocean:_

Kim and Ron were on there way towards Drakken's lair. While they had the free time, Kim was studying for a Calculus test she had coming up.

"So, are you ready," asked Ron.

"For what the mission or for Mrs. Ruth's Calculus test," Kim responded, looking out the window of the Oh Boyz private jet.

"The mission... wait, hold up a sec. We have a Calculus test," Ron asked as Kim nodded and slightly giggled, "When do these teachers tell us this stuff?"

"Ron, she's been telling us for three days now."

"Where was I when she was telling us this?"

"Well on Monday you were sleeping, Tuesday you were doodling, and today you were staring out the window."

"Are you seri... Wait... Were you watching me in class?"

"Alright Miss. Possible, this is your stop. You are go for the jump," the pilot yelled back interrupting Kim and Ron's conversation.

"I guess we'll have to continue this conversation later," Kim smiled as she put on her parachute.

"Jump," Ron gulped.

"Okay, we got this, on three. Ready," Kim asked as Ron weakly nodded," One, two, three!"

Ron and Kim jumped out of the plane, holding hands, above Drakken's new lair.

_Inside Drakken's Newest Island Lair:_

The mission had gone so smoothly so far. They had successfully jumped out of the plane without Ron even showing the least bit scared. It was like Ron had all of a sudden changed personalities. Then, they had easily snuck up to the lair and got inside without making the slightest bit of noise. It was totally easy, but one question kept nagging Kim in the back of her head : _"Was it too easy?"_

Once in the heart of the lair, Kim and Shego went right at it. Throwing punches and kicks left and right. While they fought, Ron tried to sneak behind Drakken and Monkey Fist to get back the cosmetic monkey jar. He almost had it when he tripped over a rouge pipe on the ground.

"You are such a predictable buffoon," Monkey Fist snarled turning around to face Ron.

"You know what dude, you can't predict the Ron man here as well as you think," Ron stated as he was picking himself off the ground.

"You know I hate your pathetic remarks, I rather just destroy you," Monkey Fist went on with his usual rant, "Then I will become the one, true Monkey Ninja Master!"

"Dude, don't forget about Rufus here."

"Uh, yep yep," Rufus squeaked as he popped out of Ron's pocket and then back in.

"How…what's the word, pathetic," Monkey Fist said just before he landed a roundhouse kick to Ron's jaw.

Ron responded by throwing a punch aimed for Monkey Fist's face, but it was abruptly stopped by Monkey Fist's palm. The next thing he knew, Ron was being flipped over Monkey Fist and breaking through a wooden table. Before Ron could get up Fist laid a hard kick to Ron's abdomen, which made him lose his breath.

"I see you're no better than usual," Fist said as Ron slowly got up. He was beginning to feel the pain in his back.

"If you only knew, Monkey Man, if you only knew," Ron said as he finally landed a punch to Fist's right eye.

As they continued to fight, Ron began to gradually gain the upper hand. Drakken went behind both of the fighting pairs and grabbed his last resort. He could tell that Shego was beginning to weaken against Kim and Fist was looking as if he could only stay on his feet for one second before Ron would knock him back down. He felt like he had no other choice, so he pulled it out and took aim. Unluckily for him, Ron saw what he was doing and jumped out just in time between him and Kim. That's when _it _happened and he was frozen in shock at what he had done.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Hero?**


	3. Chapter 3: A Hero?

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Far Away belongs to Nickelback©

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Three: A Hero?

* * *

_**Previously:** As they continued to fight, Ron began to gradually gain the upper hand. Drakken went behind both of the fighting pairs and grabbed his last resort. He could tell that Shego was beginning to weaken against Kim and Fist was looking as if he could only stay on his feet for one second before Ron would knock him back down. He felt like he had no other choice, so he pulled it out and took aim. Unluckily for him, Ron saw what he was doing and jumped out just in time between him and Kim. That's when it happened and he was frozen in shock at what he had done._

* * *

_Drakken's Lair on an Island in the Pacific Ocean:_

A single gunshot was heard, echoing throughout the entire lair. Everyone immediately stopped fighting and turned their heads to see that Drakken had a gun in his shaky hands and Ron bending over, clutching his abdomen. Drakken fired his weapon again, this time it was an accident – he was trying to discharge it. He shot at Ron, just skimming his head, but leaving a pretty deep cut on the side of his head – right above his left eye.

"_**RON!**_," Kim yelled as she ran over to her boyfriend.

As Kim ran, Shego and Monkey Fist grabbed Drakken and ran over to the hovercraft to escape. They left behind the cosmetic monkey jar, but the only thing Kim could keep in her mind was Ron. Ron was barely awake and his vision was beginning to blur when he felt Kim turn him over.

"Ron," she whispered.

"Hey KP. 'cough' Are you okay," Ron asked seeing the most worried look on her face that he had ever seen. He could tell that she was concerned about something. He was afraid that he might have not blocked the second bullet, that it had actually hit her. Then he felt pain. It was the most irritating, horrible pain he had ever felt. It was almost like it pained him to even talk.

"Ron, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, we have to get you to a hospital."

"Let's not worry about that. 'cough' Did they get away?"

"Ron, don't worry about that. We need to make sure you're okay first," Kim stated as she started to text Wade about what happened and that they need help right away.

"Alright, you have a point there, but..."

Then Kim noticed that Ron was beginning to stair off into thin air, trying to adjust his vision or something.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"I don't know. Why is everything going black? Am I going to…"

"Ron, don't you dare start talking like that. You're not going to die, you understand me? You can't. You can't leave me alone Ron. Who would have my back if you did," Kim asked trying her best not to cry.

"Kim… I will always… have your back... no matter what," Ron said as his breathing began to slow down.

"Ron, don't. I'm not going to let you leave me Ron. I promise. You're going to be okay," Kim said as she lifted his head on her lap.

"Don't worry… Kim. I will… always… love you… No… matter… what," Ron said as he place his palm on Kim's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. His breathing was getting slower by the second.

"I love you too Ron Stoppable," Kim said.

Ron blacked out after that moment. His eyes slowly shut and his whole body went limp.

"_Why Ron? Why did you have to jump in front of the gun? Why did you have to save my life by putting yours in danger? When did you become such a… a hero? Why Ron, why?_" Kim kept thinking. All she wanted was her best friend slash boyfriend to be okay and not hurt and not in danger of losing his life.

She had already gotten the text back from Wade that there was already a medical helicopter closing in on their location to take Ron straight to Middleton Hospital, but she couldn't help but think that maybe she was too late.

_Middleton Hospital in Middleton, Colorado:_

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

'_**Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

Twelve hours later, Kim was in Ron's hospital room holding his limp hand. The whole time Ron was in the hospital Kim never left. She slept in the waiting room during his overnight emergency surgery and afterwards she was with his parents sitting in his room by his bedside. Her parents came by and dropped off a change of clothes and some snacks for Kim. They also gave their get well wishes to Ron and chatted with his parents a little bit.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

The doctors had told them that they had done everything they could and it was now all up to him. If he didn't wake up in the next six to eight hours, his chance of survival would be about 20%, if that.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

'_**Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give for us**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

'_**Cause you know,**_

_**you know, you know**_

While Ron's parents went to the hospital's cafeteria to eat dinner, Kim took the chance to be alone and talk to Ron privately. She wasn't sure if he could hear her, but she had to talk to him at least one more time in case he didn't make it.

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_

_**I don't see you anymore**_

"Hey Ron. How ya doing? I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just really wanted to talk to you. Anyways… Ron, please wake up. The doctors said that you need to if you're gonna live. And I know you're gonna live Ron, you promised me, remember? I wish you would just wake up and… and…, Ron I can't do this without you. I say it all the time and I mean it, but I couldn't save the world or stop Drakken, or Shego, or anybody without you. Ron, please, wake up soon… for me," Kim said as she felt a flood of tears come to her eyes.

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**So far away**_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_**But you know, you know, you know**_

For a second there was no change in the room. It was like time had frozen. Then, all of a sudden, Kim felt Ron squeeze her hand in a tight grip.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

'_**Cause I needed**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That I love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**And I forgive you**_

_**For being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

'_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and**_

_**Never let me go**_

And he didn't let go.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Awakening**


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Four: Awakening

* * *

_**Previously: **Then, all of a sudden, Kim felt Ron squeeze her hand in a tight grip. And he didn't let go. _

* * *

_Middleton Hospital in Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron cracked open his eyes just barely enough to see a blurry Kim sitting on the edge of his hospital bed. He wasn't sure where he was or what was going on, but he thought he could see that Kim had a tear streaming down her cheek ~ which could only mean that something bad must of happened since she hardly ever cried.

He squeaked out a, "Hey," and before he knew it, she was on top of hime to give him the biggest hug that he had ever received.

"You woke up," Kim whispered into Ron's ear.

"Yeah, at least I think I did. What exactly did I wake up from though," Ron asked not remembering anything that had happened since going on the mission.

"Ron, you got shot by Drakken, twice. You stepped in between him and me. You stopped him from shooting me. Don't you remember?"

And that's when it hit him. He remembered everything. He remembered stepping in front of the gun, the pain afterwards, and what he thought would be his last words to Kim. Kim! He remembered the look on her face. How scared and worried she was.

"Ron? Hello? Earth to Ron. Are you there," Kim asked beginning to worry why Ron was staring off into space like he did before he passed out in Drakken's lair.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry KP. I was just uh… reminiscing…"

"About...?"

"The gun and… what I thought was going to be my last words… ever, to you."

"Oh, Ron…"

Ron cut her off and asked, "You know, I meant every word I said, right?"

Kim distantly looked down at the floor, caught in her thoughts. After a moment of silence, Kim decided to voice her thoughts.

"You know you scared me back there. What were you thinking? Who does that? Who just goes and jumps in front of a loaded gun," Kim's voice had grown louder and stronger with each word. She took a deep, calming breath before continuing, "I thought I was saying my last words to you too. I meant every word I said too."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I was just trying to protect my one in a million, my bon diggity girlfriend," Ron said trying to cheer her up a little.

"Promise me something, 'kay?"

"Sure, anything, you just name it."

"Promise me that you won't ever do that again. I don't want to come that close to losing you again. I... just can't."

"Kim, as long as I live, I can't promise that. I love you and I don't want anything to ever hurt you and if I know that I can somehow stop something from causing you pain, even if it means that I'm going to have to take the pain myself, then I will. I'm sorry, but I just can't promise you that I will stand by and let you get hurt."

"Have I ever told you that your my hero?"

"I thought your dad was your hero."

"Yeah he is, but you're my biggest hero."

_Green Lantern Corps. Headquarters on Planet Oa:_

"We have been watching this earthling for awhile now. I think our choice is most definitely clear by this point," one Guardian said.

"Agreed," another one said.

"If we all can come to terms with this, then he shall become the next Green Lantern and the new Guardian of Earth," a third Guardian chimed in.

"We must send one of us with the ring to him to explain his new duties and the power of the ring," another Guardian said.

"I shall volunteer to go since I am the most familiar with this particular sector," Ganthet, one of the Guardians, replied.

"All if favor of this, say I," announced the first Guardian.

It was an unanimous vote and Ganthet left to go prepare for his journey to Earth.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Meteorite!**


	5. Chapter 5: Meteorite!

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Five: Meteorite!

* * *

_**Previously: **It was an unanimous vote and Ganthet left to go prepare for his journey to Earth._

* * *

Ron was emitted from the hospital two days later on strict orders to not exert any extra physical energy for the next week. Sadly, this meant he couldn't play in one of the upcoming football games, he couldn't participate in P.E. class, and in his opinion the most important, he couldn't go on missions with KP.

_Middleton High School in Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron was putting his books in his locker at the end of school on his first day back since he was in the hospital. So far his day had gone pretty well. Almost everyone had heard of his act of bravery and had congratulated him. He'd never had so many high fives in one day before. As stowed away his last book, Felix rolled up by.

"Hey, Ron! What's up bro?"

"Oh hey, Felix. Not much. What's up with you?

"The usual."

"So, a ton of video games then?"

"You know it!" Both boys got a small laugh out of that.

"Anyways, have you seen Kim around? She wasn't at her locker when I went by."

"Yeah, I think she's still in chemistry finishing her project with Monique."

"Boo yah, thanks. I'll talk to ya later, okay?."

"Haha, yeah man. See ya."

When Ron got to the chemistry room he peeked in the door and found Kim and Monique cleaning up their lab area while talking about random girl gossip. It only took Kim a couple of seconds to spot Ron; and when she did she gave him a smile. Five minutes later, Ron and Kim were on their way to Bueno Nacho and then they both went home like any other normal, mission-free day.

That night however Ron couldn't fall asleep, so he was just sitting in his treehouse when he saw a meteorite. The weird thing about the meteorite though, was that it seemed to be heading straight towards the treehouse. As it got closer Ron noticed that it actually was on a collision course with his treehouse and jumped out before the meteorite crashed down behind the tree. As he cautiously approached the space rock he noticed that it didn't really look like a rock, but instead it seemed to look like an escape hatch or small rocket. Ron reached his hand out to open what he thought was a door hatch, when it was opened from the inside. As soon as he saw this he scrambled back to safety. What came out of the door hatch freaked Ron out even more.

Out popped a small, blue alien figure. He looked like tiny old man, minus the blue skin. He was starting to bald on top, but he had the long white hair that he did have in a ponytail. He was wearing a long, red robe that had a hood in the back and the green lantern logo on the front.

"What an awful landing... How am I going to get back to... Oh, excuse me... Where are my manners?," Ganthet said as he dusted himself off and shook his hand with Ron," I'm Ganthet. Could you possibly point me in the right direction? I'm here looking for a Ronald Stoppable," Ganthet rambled after he saw the confused teenager sitting a few feet away.

"Um... I'm him..."

"Ah, well, good then."

"Good then? What do you mean by good then?"

"Well, Ron, since you are you, I don't have to go searching all over for you. Which means my job is a whole lot easier. Now, back to business, have you ever heard of the Green Lanterns or the Guardians?"

"Uh-huh, I guess so. Why? What do they have to do with any of this?"

"Well, I'm here to officially welcome you to the Green Lanterns. We are going to make you the guardian of sector 2814 if the ring will accept you."

"Me? The Guardian of Earth? Are you serious?"

Ganthet only nodded in response.

"Listen, little dude, I think you have the wrong guy here... I mean... well, I'm not sure if I fit that 'profile'," Ron said using air quotes.

"There's only one way to tell: If this ring chooses you, then you are without a doubt the new Lantern." Ganthet lifted up his hand revealing the ring. Slowly, it began to glow a bright green color. Then, all of a sudden, the ring flew from Ganthet's palm over to Ron. It hit him in the center of his chest and landed on the ground below him. Ron didn't know what to do for sure, but he bent down and took the ring to place it on his middle finger.

"This is just a formality, but do you accept the responsibility of being the Green Lantern, the guardian of sector 2814?"

"Yeah... er... Yes? I do."

"You are now officially one of the Green Lanterns. Congratulations, Ron Stoppable. And here is the lantern that you shall charge your ring with," Ganthet said as he handed Ron his personal lantern.

When Ron took the lantern, he felt compelled to place the ring inside. When he place his fist inside the Lantern green energy began to swirl around him like a tornado. Soon Ron started to cite the Green Lantern oath:

**_In brightest day, in blackest night,_**

**_No evil shall escape my sight,_**

**_Let those who worship evil's might,_**

**_Beware my power... Green Lantern's light!_**

"I must be going now. I'll be back as soon as possible to mentor you, but until I do come, you must take care of this sector and that ring. Good luck to you Ron."

Ron nodded his head in agreement and looked back down at his ring. When he looked back up a few seconds later, Ganthet had completely disappeared from sight. He looked back down at his ring and sighed, hoping he was good enough for this new job that he signed up for.

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Chance**


	6. Chapter 6: A Chance

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Six: A Chance

* * *

_ **Previously**: Ron nodded his head in agreement and looked back down at his ring. When he looked back up a few seconds later, Ganthet had completely disappeared from sight. He looked back down at his ring and sighed, hoping he was good enough for this new job that he signed up for._

* * *

The next morning Ron woke up at sunrise in his tree house. At first he thought that the previous night was all just a dream. At least he thought that before he saw the ring on his finger and the lantern beside him. After he caught on to the idea that he really was the new Green Lantern, he realized that it was Friday morning and if he didn't hurry he was going to be late for school. He more or less jumped down the ladder from his tree house and sprinted inside to his room to change clothes and get ready for school.

_Middleton High School in Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron ran through the halls of Middleton High, he barely had time to stop at his locker and get his books, and he barely made it on time to his first block class. After his rush to get there, the rest of the day went pretty well in his mind. At lunch though he was reminded by one of his teammates that he couldn't play in tonight's football game, which was kind of a bummer.

"So, what are you going to do tonight Ron? Are you going to dress out with the team and stand on the sidelines or cheer them on from the crowd," Kim questioned after the subject was already brought up.

"Not sure yet KP. I'll probably just hang out on the sidelines, you know? At least that way I still get to run onto the field and chill with the guys."

"Well, you know I'll always be cheering for you no matter what," Kim said as she leaned over and pecked Ron on the cheek, careful not to break any of Barkin's strict PDA rules.

"You guys are sooo cheesy," Monique stated from her seat beside Kim.

Later that night at the game, Ron was on the bench watching the Mad Dogs play against the Falcons. It looked like it was going to be a close game and it was only the first quarter. Of course, that's when the kimmunicator went off. Since Kim was busy cheerleading, Ron took the liberty to answer the call.

"Hey... Ron? Where's Kim," asked Wade.

"Hiya Wade, she's busy cheering, so I figured I'd answer for her. What's up?"

"It's Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist. They're going for the cosmetic monkey jar again. Can you tell Kim? I'll have a ride pick her up in the school parking lot in less than ten minutes."

Ron thought about the opportunity at hand for a second. This could be his chance to use the ring. Plus, Kim loved cheering and he didn't want another game to be ruined for her. As seniors they only had so many left.

"You know what Wade... how about you just let me take this one? Kim can stay here and finish out the game and I'll take care of the bad guys."

"Ron, are you crazy? The last time you guys went against these guys you were with Kim and you ended up in the hospital. You almost and easily could've died. Due to your injuries you're not even allowed to go on missions until Wednesday. There is no way I'm going to send you in there alone."

"Yeah, I know, but you can't send Kim in there alone either... Please Wade... You gotta trust me on this one. I know I can handle it."

Wade sighed and thought about it for awhile before saying, "Kim is going to kill me for letting you do this again..."

"Yes! And don't worry about a ride. I already got one."

"What? How?"

"I'll tell ya later. Gotta go," Ron said hanging up.

* * *

**Next Chapter: New Powers**


	7. Chapter 7: New Powers

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Seven: New Powers

* * *

_ **Previously**: _

_Wade sighed and thought about it for awhile before saying, "Kim is going to kill me for letting you do this again..."_

_"Yes! And don't worry about a ride. I already got one."_

_"What? How?"_

_"I'll tell ya later. Gotta go," Ron said hanging up._

* * *

___Middleton High School in Middleton, Colorado:_

Ron told Coach Barkin he had to go take care of a private family matter and he sneaked his way behind the stands. He wasn't sure what he had to do to get the ring to work. He started flicking it and tapping it, but nothing happened. After giving it some thought he started to think of other superhero moves. He tried the spiderman move, superman's pose, and other random gestures.

Eventually he just gave up on that idea. He started to try to come up with any other ideas that he could muster. It got to the point that all he was thinking about was the ring. Then, out of nowhere, I giant green image of the ring was projected out of his ring. That's when it clicked for him: All he had to do was imagine whatever it was that he wanted and the ring would project it.

That's when Ron started to think of himself as a Green Lantern super hero. He thought of what his 'costume' should be. Soon he looked down and he was wearing the black and green uniform of the Green Lanterns.

"Its that easy," questioned Ron quietly.

When he tried to fly, Ron was surrounded by green light from the ring and he started to float. Without wasting time he launched into the sky and headed towards his destination.

_Inside Drakken's Newest Mountain Lair:_

As Ron flew around the lair, he found an entrance to sneak into. Ron came across the heart of Drakken's newest lair while he was walking on the catwalk above the lair.

"See Shego, I told this will be the first time that Kim Possible and her buffoon won't be able to stop us," Drakken said victoriously.

Shego on the other hand just continued reading her magazine uninterested in Drakken's ramblings.

Ron could see Monkey Fist on the other side of the lair placing the cosmetic monkey jar inside of a giant laser gun. Before this went too far, Ron decided he should act fast.

"Halt super villains! I am here to put an end to your evil plans," announced Ron floating above the three.

"Who in the world are you supposed to be," Drakken asked.

"I am the new Green Lantern and I'm here to stop you."

"Shego, get rid of this guy," Drakken shouted.

"My pleasure," snarled Shego.

Before Shego could even jump, Ron had her trapped in a green bubble. Next Monkey Fist tried to attack him from behind. Ron saw him coming and had a green monkey cage waiting for him. He moved Shego and Monkey Fist closer together and trapped them in a giant fist. He tossed them over a stack of crates and they were both knocked unconscious.

"Are you going to give up now or are you going to do this the hard way too," Ron asked Drakken landing in front of him.

"I never give up," Drakken said pulling out his gun and pointing it towards Ron.

When Drakken pulled the trigger, Ron already had a shield in front of him. All he had to do was wait until Drakken had used all his bullets, then he used his new powers to push Drakken against the wall hard enough to knock him unconscious too. At about that time the cops showed up. They were all very amazed at the Green Lantern. They took the three villains away and Ron explained everything that happened.

After a good 30 minutes, Ron took off to head back home. He checked his watch and figured he'd back in time to see the end of the game. The only problem is that he was probably going to have explain to Kim why he left the game... which meant he was probably going to have to reveal his powers to her. He told Kim everything, but he'd seen enough super hero movies to know that when you tell your loved ones about super powers it puts them in more danger. He really didn't want to do that to anybody, but especially not to his KP.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Explaining**


	8. Chapter 8: Explaining

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Eight: Explaining

* * *

_ **Previously:** __After a good 30 minutes, Ron took off to head back home. He checked his watch and figured he'd back in time to see the end of the game. The only problem is that he was probably going to have explain to Kim why he left the game... which meant he was probably going to have to reveal his powers to her. He told Kim everything, but he'd seen enough super hero movies to know that when you tell your loved ones about super powers it puts them in more danger. He really didn't want to do that to anybody, but especially not his KP._

* * *

___Middleton High School in Middleton, Colorado:_

When Ron landed behind the stands he immediately transformed out of his super hero uniform and back into his football jersey and jeans. As he walked back around to the field he could see that there was just a little over two minutes left in the game and the Mad Dogs were up by a touchdown. He chanced a glance over towards Kim and found her giving him a questioning glare. He gave a shaky smile in return and finished his way over to the sideline.

"Hey man, where were you," Corey, one of the linebackers and Ron's friend on the team asked.

"I had an emergency that I had to take care of real quick. No big deal," Ron answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's too bad cuz ya missed one heck of a good game," Corey said taking a drink of water and walking over to some other guys.

After the buzzer sounded and the student section rushed onto field, Kim walked over to where Ron was waiting.

"So, are you going to tell me where you disappeared to or am I just gonna have to find out some other way," asked Kim in a playful manner.

"Yeah... About that KP... There's something I'm need to tell you," Ron said while scratching the back of his neck.

Before Kim could ask what it was that he needed to tell her a couple football guys came up to get Ron and take him over to the end of game football meeting in the locker room. While Barkin was congratulating the team and talking about next week's game, Ron was coming up with different ways to tell Kim about his new powers. When Barkin was finished talking he dismissed the players. As soon as Ron walked out of the locker room he found Kim in her normal clothes waiting for him.

"Hey KP, you didn't have to wait on me," Ron said, walking over to her car _**(Author's Note: She still has the Sloth)**_.

"It's no big Ron," Kim said taking his hand and walking out to her car, "So, do you want to tell about what you saying earlier? You needed to tell me something..."

"Yeah... that thing," Ron said as they got in Kim's car and started on their way home.

"You know if you don't want to tell me about it, you don't have to."

"No, I want to tell you. It's just... I'm not sure how to."

"Ron..."

"Here, I'll start from the beginning. Kim, you've heard of super heroes, right?" She nodded her head. "Well, the other night I couldn't sleep and I went out to the tree house. I don't know why I went out there, I just did. Anyways, it wasn't too long until I saw what I saw was a meteorite heading straight towards me. Guess what, it was heading towards me cuz it landed right behind the tree."

"Ron, not to be rude, but why are you asking me about super heroes and telling me about a space rock crashing behind your tree house?"

"I'm getting to that part, don't worry. Now, where was I... Oh yeah! When I went to get a closer look at the rock I realized it was more like a small rocket type of thing. That's when this little old blue alien guy came out and said he was looking for me."

"Why was an alien looking for you?"

"Because he wanted to give me this," Ron said showing Kim his Green Lantern ring, "And the lantern that charges it."

Kim pulled over her car almost immediately and stared at Ron in disbelief before finding any words to say, "Ron, are you serious?"

"I'm as serious as nacos KP. I am the new Green Lantern."

It took awhile and Ron was getting pretty nervous, but Kim finally responded, "So, tonight... during the game, when you left, you went to..."

"I went to go stop Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist from taking the jar again," Ron said, worried about what her reaction would be to this.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Watch out for Chapter 9 when we'll see what Kim's reaction is going to be. Also, I suggest going to yahoo or google and searching for the Las Tres Locas Music website. Why? I've recently watched some of their videos and I think they're pretty funny.**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Reactions**


	9. Chapter 9: Reactions

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Nine: Reactions

* * *

_ **Previously: **_

_Kim pulled over her car almost immediately and stared at Ron in disbelief before finding any words to say, "Ron, are you serious?"_

"I'm as serious as nacos KP. I am the new Green Lantern."

It took awhile and Ron was getting pretty nervous, but Kim finally responded, "So, tonight... during the game, when you left, you went to..."

"I went to go stop Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist from taking the jar again," Ron said, worried about what her reaction would be to this.

* * *

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"You can't be serious, can you?" All Ron could do in response to Kim's question was nod his head meekly.

"Do you even know how dangerous that is? You just got out of the hospital a few day ago! The doctor even said that you weren't supposed to go on missions. So of course what do you do? You do exactly what you're not supposed to," Kim basically shouted at Ron.

"I'm fine though KP. I didn't get hurt and I helped put them in jail. And I was very careful. My new powers protected me, so it was all good."

"All good? How is it all good Ron? What would've happened if Drakken pulled out his gun again? No one would be there to help you" remarked Kim angrily.

"He did pull it out, but it's okay cuz I shielded myself," Ron said, rushing the second part, "I promise everything is fine, I'm fine, and nothing bad happened."

"Ron, everything is not fine," Kim sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"You can't get hurt again."

"What," Ron asked confused.

"When you got shot... after you blacked out and I was waiting for help... I honestly didn't know what was going to happen."

"Kim..."

"No, Ron, I was really worried and I realized a couple things."

"What things?"

"One, not only could I not save the world without you, but I don't think I can live without you either," Kim said, making eye contact with Ron. That's when Ron first noticed that Kim's eyes were kind of misty. He reached for her hand and held it for support in his bigger ones.

"And two... I love you, Ron. I know we haven't said yet as a couple and I don't know if you're ready to say it or anything, but mmphf..." Ron interrupted her and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too," Ron said as he held her face with one hand and her hand with the other, "I pretty much always have and I always will." Kim smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"KP, there is one more thing I need to make sure you know," Ron said when they were done kissing.

"Oh no, what is it," Kim asked exasperatedly.

"Don't worry, I just need to make sure you don't tell anyone that I'm the Green Lantern."

"Your secret is safe with me," Kim said, pulling Ron closer for a quick make-out session.

"You know KP, you could save the world from starvation with your kisses."

"Speaking of that..."

Kim took the car out of park and started to head back home once again. As she drove she questioned Ron about being the Green Lantern and he told her all about it. He even showed some of the things that he could do with the ring. About ten minutes later, they arrived at Kim's house to hang out a little bit before Ron walked back home. When they walked in they found Kim's parents in the living room watching the ten o'clock news. Right as they passed by on their way to the kitchen to grab some 'snackage', they heard the news anchor cut in with breaking news.

"Earlier this evening a man wearing a green and black outfit helped police capture the mad scientist Drakken and his sidekick Shego along with the evil monkey professor Monkey Fist," the anchor said as images of Ron as the Green Lantern appeared on the screen, "According to an officer that was on the scene, the man called himself the Green Lantern and said he was here to help protect Earth from evil doers."

Both of them stopped almost immediately and glanced back and forth between each other and the TV. Luckily for them, the images that the news had of Ron didn't reveal who he was underneath the mask. The mask itself was actually a pretty good disguise and hid his features well. It covered his freckles and the cut he still had above his eye from Drakken's gun. Plus, his eyes seemed to be a different color. As Kim watched the TV more, she noticed that Ron's eyes were a pale green instead of their usual chocolate brown.

"Hey kids, how was the game," Kim's mother (Mrs. Dr. P) asked when she saw them standing behind the couch.

"It was a good game. We won by a touchdown," Kim answered.

"Well that's always good to hear. How'd you like the sidelines Ron," questioned Kim's dad (Mr. Dr. P).

"Oh, you know how it is Mr. Dr. P... it was alright, but I think I'd rather be out there playing."

"I understand. You get to play next week though right," Mr. Dr. P inquired.

"You know it was a good thing that Green Lantern guy was there to take out Drakken and those other guys since you guys were busy at the game. I wonder who he is," Mrs. Dr. P wondered out loud changing the subject.

Kim and Ron exchanged a quick glance before Kim said, "I don't know, but as long as he's a good guy I don't see a problem with it."

"Yeah, but did you see what he can do? If he ever goes power hungry there'll be no stopping him," Mr. Dr. P stated.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I'm sure he'll stay good," Kim countered, looking over towards Ron.

* * *

_**Author's Note: If you guys wouldn't mind leaving a review, I'd really appreciate it. I'd love to hear your ideas or any criticism you may have. Please and thank you.**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Worries**


	10. Chapter 10: Worries

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Ten: Worries

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"You know it was a good thing that Green Lantern guy was there to take out Drakken and those other guys since you guys were busy at the game. I wonder who he is," Mrs. Dr. P wondered out loud changing the subject._

_Kim and Ron exchanged a quick glance before Kim said, "I don't know, but as long as he's a good guy I don't see a problem with it."_

_"Yeah, but did you see what he can do? If he ever goes power hungry there'll be no stopping him," Mr. Dr. P stated._

_"I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I'm sure he'll stay good," Kim countered, looking over towards Ron._

* * *

_Middleton, Colorado:_

"You don't think they know, do you," Ron whispered to Kim when they entered her kitchen.

"Ron, chillax, no one knows, but me and you," Kim whispered back, "That uniform that you have pretty much hides all your features except your big ears."

"You're right, I have nothing to worry abo... wait a minute... I have big ears?"

"Yeah, you do. And I think they look pretty sexy."

"Oh, really? You think my ears are sexy, huh? Hmm, I don't know if I should be flattered or weirded out."

"If I were you I would be flattered and move on to a different subject," Kim said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Right, new subject... okay... ummm..."

Ron was interrupted when Kim's wristwatch kimmunicator went off.

"What's the stitch Wade," Kim asked, answering her device.

"Is Ron there with you?"

"Hey, Wade, what's up," Ron said, getting in the screen with Kim.

"Did you see the ten o'clock news?"

"Yeah, we both did. Why?"

"Well... that Green Lantern guy... um... wasn't he, you know... uh," Wade struggled to come up with a way to ask Ron about it since he didn't know if Kim knew or not about how he had let Ron go on that solo mission.

Kim and Ron exchanged a knowing look before Kim said, "Wade, I know about the mission you let Ron go on and I'm not mad at you."

"Oh, good," Wade sighed in relief.

"Yeah, and that Green Lantern guy is me. But only you and Kim know that. So, you can't really tell anyone," Ron added.

"I thought that he might've been you. It was just so perfect that I had told about that mission and you were being secretive. That's what I was calling to confirm. And don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Wade," Ron said as Kim turned off the kimmmunicator.

A few hours later, after Ron left Kim's house and walked back home, he was tossing and turning in bed - having a nightmare. In his nightmare he was dressed as the Green Lantern and he was on a mission with Kim. They weren't fighting anyone in particular, just fighting off henchmen. Instead of taking them down with relative ease though, they were out of sync and being overcome. Ron's new powers were doing more harm it seemed than good. Whenever he would toss a bad guy away from him they would somehow always land by Kim and start taking her down. It got so bad that at one point the henchmen had knocked Kim unconscious and taken her captive, leaving Ron beaten and battered in a dark abyss.

Right before he would've blacked out in his dream, Ron woke up with a jolt and sat up in his bed panting. No longer was he worried about people discovering his secret identity. Now he was worried about how he would go on missions with Kim. Would his new power change their fighting style? Would he upstage her now on missions? What if she became his sidekick? All of these questions were running through his mind all at once. Then, one last unanswered question crossed his mind before he laid down and fell back asleep - What was he going to do now?

~O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O~

Once he had his nightmare, Ron couldn't seem to get back into a restful sleep. All in all, he had spent most of his night tossing and turning. Due to all of this, Ron had decided to take a walk after he had woken up this morning. In the process of taking this walk, however, Ron had ended up in one of the most secluded areas in the local nature center. He figured this would give him time to sort out the questions and concerns flying around in his head.

Later that morning Kim called Ron's cell phone after she ate her breakfast to see if he wanted to go to the mall and maybe Bueno Nacho with her. When it went straight to his voicemail Kim decided to try his home phone.

"Hello," Mrs. Stoppable answered.

"Hi Mrs. Stoppable. It's Kim. I was just wondering if Ron was there."

"I'm sorry dear. He's not here at the moment. He left early this morning and I haven't heard from him since."

"Oh, okay. Well thanks anyways."

"No problem," Mrs. Stoppable said, ending their conversation.

_"That's weird,"_ Kim thought, _"Ron is never awake in the morning and he never disappears without a reason._

Since Kim's intention of going to the mall with Ron wasn't going to work out, she called Monique. Together they were going to have a girl's day out.

"I don't know Kim, maybe the boy finally decided he wanted some alone time."

"Maybe, but it's not like him to just disappear like this," Kim said worriedly.

"Can't you have Wade track him?"

"I could, but ever since we started dating I've felt like that would be an invasion of privacy or something."

"Yeah, girl, I totally understand," Monique said sympathetically.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Even though I added a little bit onto the end, I still feel like this chapter was horrible. I'm not really sure what should happen next or where to go from here though. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. I have a few thoughts about what to do, but I'm not sure how to incorporate them yet.**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Enemies**


	11. Chapter 11: Enemies

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Eleven: Enemies

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"I don't know Kim, maybe the boy finally decided he wanted some alone time."_

_"Maybe, but it's not like him to just disappear like this," Kim said worriedly._

_"Can't you have Wade track him?"_

_"I could, but ever since we started dating I've felt like that would be an invasion of privacy or something."_

_"Yeah, girl, I totally understand," Monique said sympathetically._

* * *

_Middleton County Jail in Middleton, Colorado:_

"I'm not quite sure who he is, but I am sure that he has what I want."

Drakken sat in the prison cell that he shared with Jack Moore. Jack was a timid man until he witnessed the brutal beating of his brother at the hands of the local police. He was sentenced to jail after he decided to avenge his brother by slaying his killer, the man who Jack holds responsible for the chain of events that tore his family apart. He had recently been transferred to Middleton County Jail and introduced to Drakken.

"And what exactly is that," Jack questioned, slightly annoyed.

"His ring. That's where his powers come from," Drakken explained, "Every time he went to attack, the light came from the ring."

"There's no way you can be serious."

"Of course I'm serious. How dare you think otherwise."

"Listen, light does not come out of rings and it definitely doesn't attack people."

"Oh, but his does. His ring is special."

_"You've got to be kidding me,"_ Jack thought, _"I'm stuck in here with a complete whack job."_

"So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Help you do what exactly?"

"Help me escape from this cell and take the ring that can give us the world."

"Taking the world is your dream, not mine."

"Yes, but wouldn't you like to get revenge on all those who hurt you're family, everyone who did you wrong, caused you pain," Drakken knew his weak points and he was hitting every one of them. Jack's weakness was his rage and Drakken seemed to know that.

"That does sound nice..."

"Then join me. We'll get you a villainous name and you'll get your vengeance."

"I'm in."

With those two words Jack and Drakken began to plot their escape.

_Somewhere on Planet Ysmault:_

Atrocitus, an alien super-villain and anti-hero, had just recently returned to his home planet, Ysmault. He could feel his rage dimming and is fearing that he may lose control over his Red Lantern hordes, so he decides to use to perform a blood ritual that will give him the power to see the many acts of evil occurring across the universe. Upon doing so, he sees Jack Moore's act of slaying a man for vengeance. Atrocitus can sense the large amount of rage that Jack holds. That's when he decides to keep an eye on him. Jack might just be the next creature to bear the Red Lantern ring.

_Middleton, Colorado:_

It was about four in the afternoon when Kim got home from her day with Monique. She had just set her stuff down in her room before she noticed the note folded on her bed. She quickly opened it and glanced over it.

_Dear KP,  
__Hey, I'm sorry I missed your calls earlier. Mom told me you called the home phone and I saw your missed call on my cell. I was kinda busy this morning working some things out and I was away from both phones. Anyways, if you don't mind, could you come to the treehouse asap? I've got some things I need to say. Don't worry though, it's nothing too bad. I'll be waiting there if you need me.  
__Love,  
__Ron_

Kim grabbed her kimmunicator and started on her walk over to Ron's treehouse.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. And a special thank you to Imjusthere61944 for giving me the idea to have Drakken crave Ron's Green Lantern ring. If anyone else has any ideas I might use them. Any and all ideas are welcome. :)**_

_**Also, this chapter had more information that comes from the Green Lantern comic book series. If you didn't understand it all and you would like to, I suggest looking it up on Wikipedia.**_

* * *

**Next Chapter: Reassurance**


	12. Chapter 12: Reassurance

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Twelve: Reassurance

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_It was about four in the afternoon when Kim got home from her day with Monique. She had just set her stuff down in her room before she noticed the note folded on her bed. She quickly opened it and glanced over it._

___Dear KP,  
__Hey, I'm sorry I missed your calls earlier. Mom told me you called the home phone and I saw your missed call on my cell. I was kinda busy this morning working some things out and I was away from both phones. Anyways, if you don't mind, could you come to the treehouse asap? I've got some things I need to say. Don't worry though, it's nothing too bad. I'll be waiting there if you need me.  
__Love,  
__Ron_

_Kim grabbed her kimmunicator and started on her walk over to Ron's treehouse._

* * *

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim was halfway to Ron's treehouse when she saw a mysterious red twinkle in the distant sky. Having more important things to get to (Ron), she ignored it for the time being and continued on her walk.

Once she got to the ladder leading up to the treehouse, Kim called, "You up there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Ron said, poking his head over the entrance's edge.

"I got your note," Kim smiled softly.

"That's good. Wanna come up?"

"Sure." Once Kim climbed inside, they both settled on the couch in silence.

"So... What'd you want to talk about," Kim asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Well, after I left your house last night and I went to bed, I had this dream. And it wasn't like my normal dreams, it was… I don't even know. It was like… I was the Green Lantern and we were fighting off a bunch of these random henchmen. The problem was that we were totally out of sync and before long we were overcome. And the worst part was that it was all my fault too. My new powers were doing more harm than good."

"Ron, that was just a dream. It doesn't mean that's how we're going to end up," Kim said, a hint of concern in her calm tone.

"Yeah, I know. But it did get me thinking," Ron hesitated for a moment, "Will my new power change our fighting style?"

Kim thought for a little bit before responding, "As much as I want to say that it won't, there's no way for us to know that for sure. You getting new powers is definitely going to change things and it'll take practice for us to get used to them as a team, but I know that we're going to be just fine."

"How do you know that?"

Kim smiled. "We've always been fine before and we've been through a lot. Why would we not be this time?"

"What about the media though? What if I upstage you KP? I really don't want to. I like the background, it's where I belong."

"Ron, first of all the background is not where you belong. Second, you're a super hero now with powers that are out of this world. You really didn't expect to stay in the shadows, did you?"

"I guess not."

"So, don't worry about upstaging me. It'll be nice to finally have you in the spotlight instead. You deserve it."

"Thanks KP," Ron said while leaning in to kiss her, "So, now there's just one more thing I want to talk to you about."

"Alright, what's that," Kim asked, a little skeptical and worried.

"Um... well," Ron said, taking a deep breath and rubbing the back of his neck, "Today while I was out, clearing my head and all, I kinda got contacted by Ganthet again."

"Who's Ganthet?"

"He's the little old blue alien guy I told you about."

Kim nodded her head in understanding, "Okay."

"Anyways, he told me that he'll be coming back for me tomorrow to take me to his home planet, Oa. I'm supposed to go there and officially get initiated into the Green Lantern Corps and receive some special training."

"Wow... that's… uh… that's… yeah. Um… Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

Ron, sensing Kim's worry and fear, said, "Hey, I won't be gone, just away. I'm not sure for how long though. Probably just a couple weeks or so. Not too long."

"I hope not," Kim, deciding to add some comic relief into their serious conversation, added, "I don't know how long I can go without my dosage of Ronshine."

Ron leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't one of their typical kisses though. This one was slow and reassuring. It was like they were melting into each other. Once he pulled away, Ron smiled and said, "Every day that I'll be away, I'll be thinking of you."

"Monique was right, we are so cheesy," Kim said before the distance was closed once again between the two. The kiss started out gentle and slow, but it wasn't long before a make-out session was started. Both were trying to get everything that'd they be missing for next couple of weeks to fit into the next few hours.

_Middleton County Jail in Middleton, Colorado:_

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Trust me, there is no way it's not," Drakken smiled evilly.

"And you're positive that your cousin got the message?"

"Quit you're worrying Jack. He knows the code and our plan is going wonderfully. Nothing is going to stop us."

"It better be because if I get caught in a prison break, I can guarantee that you're going to be the one to pay for it."

"By this time tomorrow, we'll be out of here. I promise."

"Good."

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Atrocitus laughed evilly. He could sense the amount of rage that Jack was holding back. He now knew for sure that he didn't travel all the way to Earth for no reason. As soon as Jack released all his pint up rage, he would be the Red Lantern. Atrocitus just had to wait and stay patient. All good thing come to those who wait, right?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Training**

**_Preview_**

_Ron's House in Middleton, Colorado:_

The sun had just risen and was shining brightly in Ron's eyes when he woke up. At first he just rolled over on his side and threw his covers over his head. That is until he heard _.

**Author's Note: What should he hear? Private Message me if you have any ideas. I might just use them.**


	13. Chapter 13: Training

Kim Possible® is owned by Disney

Guardian of Earth

Chapter Thirteen: Training

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Atrocitus laughed evilly. He could sense the amount of rage that Jack was holding back. He now knew for sure that he didn't travel all the way to Earth for no reason. As soon as Jack released all his pint up rage, he would be the Red Lantern. Atrocitus just had to wait and stay patient. All good things come to those who wait, right?_

* * *

_Ron's House in Middleton, Colorado:_

The sun had just risen and was shining brightly in Ron's eyes when he woke up. At first he just groaned and rolled over on his side, throwing his covers over his head. That is until he heard someone coughing at his bedside. Ron peaked his head out from underneath his covers to see a blurry version of Ganthet standing next to his bed.

"What's up little dude," Ron asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It is time to begin your training."

"Now?"

Ganthet nodded, "Mhm."

Ron sighed and convinced himself to leave the safe haven of his warm, tangled sheets.

"Alright, just let me get dressed and cleaned up and I'll be ready to go," Ron yawned and started to make his way to his bathroom.

Ron took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before putting on his usual attire. He returned to his attic bedroom to find Ganthet sitting on his bed, silently waiting for him. Ron picked up his ring and prepared himself to travel to another planet.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this," Ron questioned, "Is there a space ship hidden somewhere, are we going to be beamed up, teleported, what?"

"We shall travel to Oa through the ring."

Ron gave him a confused look before responding, "I don't think we'll fit in there."

"No. You do not understand. The ring will lead the way. We shall fly to a warping device that the lantern corps have specifically set up for travel to Oa."

Suddenly, the ring on Ron's right hand began to light up and he was enveloped in a green ball of light. Before he could adequately react, the ring thrust Ron through his open window and up into the sky. In no time, Ron was flying through space and passing several satellites on his way. It was quiet a thrilling experience when he made to the warping device that Ganthet had told him about. Going through it was like nothing he had ever done before, it made him feel light headed and his muscles began to ache. Once he left the warp, Oa was perfectly in his sight. The view didn't last for long before Ron passed out from sheer exhaustion.

|o| |o| |o|

Upon waking up, Ron felt a weird, almost painful throbbing coming from different parts of his body. He also noticed that he no longer felt his clothes (besides his underwear) against his body. When Ron sat up from his laying position, the throbbing instantly stopped and his Green Lantern uniform was abruptly on his body. Ron took in his surroundings, noticing that he was in a room which had walls made from what looked like tree roots. Not being able to contain his curiosity, Ron got up and started to explore around the empty room.

A few minutes later, a creature also wearing a variation of the Green Lantern uniform walked in. The only way Ron could think to describe the creature before him was as a mix between a squid and chicken.

"I've been sent to welcome you here," the creature gestured to Ron and lead him to the balcony area outside the room, "Welcome to Oa. This planet has been our home for countless millennium. Since time and memorial, the Green Lantern Corps have served to keep the peace, order, and justice throughout the universe. To be chosen to join its ranks is the highest of honors and the greatest of responsibilities."

"Yeah, I kinda got that part. Between Ganthet and the oath, you learn a lot."

"We are going to fly now."

"Fly," Ron looked down hundreds of feet past the edge of the balcony, "Alright… let's do this."

Ron jumped off the edge and started falling down the edge of the structure he was just in. He quickly used his ring and began to fly upwards, joining the squid/chicken creature.

|o| |o| |o|

In what Ron assumed was the training area, Tomar-Re began to show him and explain to him the extent of the rings powers. Tomar-Re, Ron had discovered, was the name of the squid/chicken creature. He had given Ron an orientation tour of Oa and the Corps.

"Your will turns thought into reality. To master the ring you must learn to focus your will and create what you see in your mind. The ring's limits are only what you can imagine."

"Gotcha."

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Sure, bring it on."

* * *

**Next Chapter: His Return**


End file.
